


Broken

by Shoarita



Series: Sakuraiba Series [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Becky - Freeform, Car Accident, Coughing Blood, M/M, Mami - Freeform, Nishikido Ryo - Freeform, Pan-kun, Serious Injuries, Shimura Ken, Triggers, What Have I Done, mentions of:, talk about car accident induced inguries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoarita/pseuds/Shoarita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set two years after Breathless, where Aiba finds himself in a situation like the one he first met his boyfriend Dr. Sakurai Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished this quick, might as well post it now. No beta :( This may be triggering to some people since it depicts a car accident (me included, this is my way of dealing with bad memories) where serious injuries occur and talks in detail of it. If you find anything else that may be triggers please let me know and I will tag it appropriately.

>Happy 2 year Anniversary!! Can wait to get home and have you all to myself~

Aiba Masaki sent his message to his boyfriend then closed his phone again to put it on his pocket before he began cleaning the Lama pen. It had been more than a year since he had started volunteering at the local zoo in his spare time. With the help of the director of the zoo, who really took a liking to him, he could also help out at other zoos around the nation when he went on tour for music. It had been two and a half years since he met Sakurai Sho and two years since they had started a relationship. 

Masaki couldn’t keep the huge smile away from his lips for more than two seconds. He had gone to the super market early in the morning, since Sho had an early shift at the Hospital, and had bought all he needed to prepare his loving boyfriend a good meal. He was also planning to experiment a little with the dessert and hoped he could get out of the zoo quickly so he would have time to prepare it all. He felt his phone buzz just as he was taking the food plate close to the Lama who was waiting anxiously for it. Masaki instantly went for the phone and forgot about the tall animal. While the man was checked his phone the lama had gotten closer to the plate of food and almost knocked it out of his hand.

“Wait! Wait! Just a moment!” Masaki tried to balance the plate with the lama’s full face in it, already eating, and putting back his phone in his pocket. He finally was able to push the animal back a bit and put the food on the ground. Laughing a bit, Masaki got out of the enclosure and took his phone out again to read the message.

>I can’t wait either baby; this is turning to be the longest day ever! >.So dramatic Sho-chan. See you at home ^.~

>I’ll be as dramatic as I want cuz I need you!

Masaki shook his head smiling then got busy with everything else that the zoo’s director had put down in a list for him to get done that day. Hours had passed with him still in a happy mood; he was currently feeding the penguins when his phone buzzed again. He got it out quickly ignoring the penguins, they could feed themselves but he really like doing it for them. 

>I might be able to get out a few hours earlier than I thought. XD!!

“Ehh!” Checking that the penguins were actually feeding themselves, he quickly pocketed his phone and started running to the director’s office. When he got there the director was sitting on the floor playing with a baby orangutan like every afternoon. 

“Enchou, I’m taking off, I managed to get everything done and fed the penguins.” He said while getting out of his overalls and taking his backpack down from the top shelf where no animal could take it. 

“Ah, Aiba-kun, I didn’t know you were here today” The director sounded genuinely surprised to see him.

“Eh? Then who was it that sent Ryo-kun to tell me to clean the porcupine’s enclosure?” Masaki didn’t like the porcupines that much and they sure didn’t like him. 

“Must have been Mami-chan, it was her turn to clean it today.” The old man said while taking a hand from the baby animal on his lap and pointing with it to the lists of chores for the volunteers. Sure enough when Masaki went to check, cleaning the porcupine enclosure was on Mami’s to-do list. He reserved his will to tell Becky to set a snake loose close to Mami just to get back at her. Instead he bowed to the man and the monkey, both of them bowing back to him, and then sped off to the parking lot to find his car. 

He quickly turned the engine on and got out of the zoo’s car park without much delay. He was glad that the apartment they were living wasn’t too far away from the zoo, the hospital or the music studio. So he only had a few lights before he could get home and start preparing for his boyfriends surprise dinner. Unconsciously he took out his cellphone and started going over the list of things he had to do while waiting for the red light to turn green. 

He got distracted by going over everything in his mind, so as soon as he heard a honk go off he let go of the phone and stepped on the gas pedal realizing a second too late that the honk was coming from the other side of the street and the light for him was still red. He put on his breaks before he could even get to the intersection but a car that was coming up behind him did not stop. With a loud bang, Masaki’s car was pushed to the middle of the intersection where it was hit once more on the driver’s side by another car. For a few seconds, all Masaki could hear was a loud ringing on his ears while his eyes could not focus.

He knew he was going into a shock and panic so he tried to not move a lot and breathe calmly. This proved to be very difficult since his chest was starting to feel like it was ripped open. Looking out his window he could see people calling the police, but all he could do was try to stay awake and breathe, after a bit he lost consciousness. He woke up slightly when an EMT was strapping him to a gurney and relating to another: “Apparent chest blunt trauma and burns from the air bag deploy.” Aiba coughed blood, his eyes rolled, about to pass out again when he heard himself croak: “Keio Hospital”

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

3:00pm Sho was finishing up his routine runs before his duties were done and he could finally go to his apartment and celebrate with his boyfriend. The day had truly felt like it would never end, some of his younger patient’s parents were being nasty to him just because their kids had not miraculously got better. He really could not stand people sometimes, but he could never really leave the job he loved so much. Sho was just sighing as he closed the door to his office in the emergency room when he heard the sirens of ambulance and police. Since he was still officially on duty, he put the stethoscope back around his neck where he had previously taken it off from as he got a page from the hospital stating code green (respiratory arrest), he darted to the emergency room entrance. 

There were two ambulances and the EMT’s from one had already brought in one person with a neck brace on and seemed to be conscious. A fellow doctor had already taken custody of the first person so Sho waited for the other by the doors. The EMT’s rushed inside a much bloodied body, one of the paramedics helping the person breathe with a pump. Sho was instantly in crisis mode when the EMTs got to him.

“What happened?” Sho asked taking the chart handed to him by the paramedics glossing over it to read the details of the accident.

“Blunt force trauma to the chest in a car accident, this fellow was caught between two vehicles in the middle of an intersection.” For the first time Sho looked down to find his patient’s wrist so he could measure his pulse, but suddenly he went cold. He knew that hand like it was his own. Without wanting to, he followed the bloodied and bruised arm up to his patient’s face and completely froze. “Doctor?” The lady EMT looked worried, for the doctor had gone pale.

“I need another doctor” He finally managed to get out. When the EMT didn’t move from her spot, he got visibly angry and growled out “Find another doctor.” She headed off and within seconds came back with a good colleague of Sho. 

“Sho what-” The doctor was confused as to why Sakurai needed his help but soon was presented with the reason. His colleague and friend stood beside a gurney holding his boyfriends hand.

“Do whatever you have to do… Satoshi, please take care of him” When Sho looked up to his friends eyes the doctor could see tears that had yet to be shed by the man. He nodded and quickly got to work, leading the paramedics and the injured man on the gurney through the hospitals double doors leading to the intensive care unit, leaving Sho outside frozen onto the spot.

He found a chair and plopped down to it holding his head between his legs, he could only think the worse. He knew well that his boyfriend’s previous pneumothorax episode was sure to complicate things. That being the reason why he needed Dr. Ohno Satoshi to step in for him. His emotions would have clouded his judgement and he could trust his calm friend to take care of his Masaki with gentle hands. There he heard the story from the EMTs relaying the information to the nurses. The driver that hit Masaki's car had fallen asleep behind the wheel while drunk. Once the car had been pushed into the intersection it was hit once again by a second car on the driver side, this second car was hit from behind by a third, the driver being the one in the neck brase who was brought in before Masaki. He was sitting in that waiting room for what seemed like days, his shift must have been over for hours already before a nurse found him. He noticed the hospital lights seemed more intense now; night had fallen while he waited. Sho looked at his wristwatch; it said 11:16pm. 

“Sakurai-sensei, come with me please” Sho quickly got up and followed the nurse to one of the hospitals recovery room. When the nurse slid the door open Sho had to breathe a few times to calm his sudden rush of emotions. He had seen dozen of patients hooked up to various machines at once more times that he could count, children and adults alike, but seeing his boyfriend with a heart monitor, an oxygen mask and IV was enough to make him want to crumble and cry his eyes out. With unsure steps, Sho made his way to the side of the bed and took Masaki’s left hand kissing it.

“He’s going to be ok” said the calm melodic voice of his doctor friend, who Sho had completely overlooked when he had come in the room. Satoshi made a point of leaving Aiba’s chart on the foot of the bed before passing by his best friend; he laid a hand on Sho’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze then exited the room. Sho went to read his boyfriends chart, Masaki’s previous collapsed lung was sure going to appear again. 

He knew that a traumatic pneumothorax was a given in this situation, draining the oxygen out of place was not going to be enough this time. Among a barrage of bruises and not too deep cuts, Masaki had broken his left arm along with his pinky and two ribs. The splinters of the ribs had damaged lung tissue. Because of this, Masaki was brought into emergency surgery, to remove the bones lodged into the lungs and to put a chest tube placed in a one-way valve system to allow oxygen to escape but not re-enter the chest. His ribs had been secured with metal plates with strips to wrap around the bone, secured with sutures. His left arm had a very complicated bone break; Sho imagined Masaki had brought his arm up just before the impact to cover his face since it only seemed to have a few glass scratches across. The surgeon had straightened the bones and had put screws in to hold the bones in place while they healed. 

Sho had to blink away his tears when he looked up at his boyfriend who was still out from the anesthesia. The hospital light was making his normally tan beautiful skin look sickly white and the bruises and cuts stand out even more. The man let out a silent sob when he lowered sheet covering Masaki’s chest to reveal his bandaged torso. His arm cast started from just above his elbow going all the way down to his fingers. The only space of skin without any coverage was Masaki’s untouched birthmark. Sho smiled a little and kissed his beloved shoulder. Sho loves that birthmark, often asking his boyfriend to use tank tops just so he had unlimited viewing time of it. After showering the space in between the cast and the dressings with kisses Sho brought his face close to the other’s and pressed his forehead to Masaki’s temple. 

“I love you” He whispered into the sleeping man’s ear while a tear ran down his face. “No more hospital surprises alright? Not ever again” That’s when he actually started to cry, relived that his Masaki was okay, he was going to be sore but fine in a few weeks’ time, but extremely sad because he knew that with a complicated break like the one Masaki had on his arm and the chest tubes, his chances to be able to play the saxophone again were very slim. He cried because the person he loves may had lost the dream he had treasured since very little.

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my native language, sorry for the errors. Also I still don't know anything about medicine, google is my only source for information. Oh, my fiance is a nurse and he gave me the "code green" term which may not be the same code for respiratory arrest in other parts of the world.
> 
> This are my firsts works, kudos and comments would be very appreciated. Would love to know what you guys thought of it.


End file.
